Une vie basculée
by superloup24
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Rachel Black, une adolescente de 16 ans qui va revenir à la Push pour revoir sa famille et ses amies Emily, Kim et Leah et pour finir ses études là-bas. Paul un ami de son frère va s'imprégner d'elle. Pourquoi est-elle revenue?
1. Chapter 1

Les retrouvailles

J'étudie à l'école secondaire privée à Seattle. Eh oui, moi Rachel Black adolescente de 16 ans, petite sœur du grand rebel Jacob Black, est une bollée. Ça fait 3 ans que j'habite en pensionnat et non à La Push. (Depuis que ma mère est morte) Bien sur, mon frère me visitait de temps en temps, mais ça va bientôt faire 1 an que je ne l'aie pas vu. Bizarre... Bref, il y a un mois de cela mon père m'a téléphoné et j'ai réalisé que les gens de La Push me manquent. J'ai décidé de finir ma scolarité là-bas. J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Emily, Kim et Leah. Ce sont mes meilleures amies depuis mon tout jeune âge. Emily est plus vieille que moi, elle est la fiancée de Sam Uley. (L'ex de Leah, il y a toujours un petit malaise entre eux) Leah vient de finir son secondaire, mais elle garde contact avec moi, Et enfin Kim, elle a mon âge et est en amour avec Jared, un ami de mon frère. (Jared vient d'avoir 18 ans et son meilleur ami c'est Paul ahhhhhh.....Paul.....ah......) J'ai oublié de souligner que mon frère traine avec des garçons super.... Whaoo‼ Je vais lui faire, la surprise. En ce moment, je suis dans l'autobus, direction La Push.

→Quelques heures plus tard

-Papa ‼

Mon père a un gros sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour ‼ Est-ce que tu va aller chez Sam pour vois Jake?

-Ouais, mais je vais allée chercher Kim avant ‼

-Ok, à tout à l'heure ma chouette ‼

Ca fait bizarre d'être ici. Depuis que ma mère est morte je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ma maison.

En me voyant, Kim m'a sauté dans les bras.

-Oh mon dieu ‼ Rachel tu es de retour ?‼

-Oui et pour de bon, je crois...

Je lui fais un sourire puis lui dit :

-Devine ou on s'en va?

-Ou? Me demande-t-elle avec un lueur de curiosité qui brille dans ses yeux.

-Chez Emily ‼

-Super ‼ Depuis ton départ Leah, Emily et moi on est aussi soudées qu`avant.

-Allons-y ‼

→ Devant la maison d'Emily

Bon je me lance. J'ouvre la porte et Leah se lève du sofa pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Rachel ‼

-Leah ‼ Ca fait tellement longtemps ‼

-Rachel ‼

-Emily ‼ Ca fait du bien de vous revoir les filles ‼

-On s'est ennuyé de toi ‼

-Est-ce que mon frère est dans le coin?

-Il est...

Emily n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu' 'une dizaine de garçons venaient de franchir la porte d'entrée. Whaoo mon frère a bon gout pour choisir ses amis. Sam est le premier a entré et il se dirige vers Emily, l'a prend par la taille et il l'embrasse. Ils froment tellement un beau couple. C'est trop romantique, la facon dont il l'a regarde. Ensuite, il y a Quil et Embry, les comiques. Ils sont comme mes frères. Les yeux de Kim se sont dirigés vers la porte d'entrée. (Je crois que Jared est arrivé) Je me retourne et les yeux de Jared sont plant/s dans ceux de Kim. Il l'a regarde avec admiration. (J'ai manqué un bout...) Puis c`est au tour de Paul d'entrer. J'ai toujours eu un oeil sur lui. Il est... Whaooo ‼ C'est pourquoi toutes les filles lui courent après, mais il en profite un peu. (Ok beaucoup)

Il a 18 ans. ( 2 ans et demi de plus que moi) Il ne m'a jamais vraiment remarqué. Et enfin mon regard se pose sur Jake qui est le dernier à enter. Je saute dans ses bras.

-Salut petite soeur ‼ Tu m'as manqué ‼

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué ‼

Jake me dépose sur le sol, puis je me sens fixé. Paul était en train de me regarder fixement avec admiration.

-Paul ‼ Non je n'y crois pas ‼ Toi, moi, dehors, Maintenant ‼ cria Jake.

Meme après les paroles de Jake, il reste planté au milieu de la pièce à me regarder.

-Paul ‼ Ma petite soeur ‼ Et arrête de penser à... rugit Jake en l'empoignant par le bras.

Ca c'était bizarre...vraiment ‼ Je n'y crois pas, il m'a regardé ‼ Quel corps IL a ‼

→ Dehors POV Paul

_Wow ‼ C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Cette fille est mon Univers, ma raison de vivre. J'ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de…_

_-Ca va on a comprit ‼ Gronda Jacob._

_Oups ‼ Petit détail, c'est ta sœur._

_Jake, elle a qu'elle âge ta sœur? Ni pense même pas ‼ Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est ma petite sœur ‼ cria-t-il par pensé_

_Bon on peut rentrer à l'intérieur ? T'as fini ta crise? On peut se retransformer?_

_Hum… De toute façon même si elle a un œil sur toi elle sait qu'elle réputation tu as avec les filles, alors …_

_Elle a un œil sur moi? Ouais ‼ C'est un début ‼‼‼_

Avant qu'on ne rentre Embry me glisse dans l'oreille :

-T'as fait fort, la sœur de Jake… Même si c'est comme ma petite sœur, on ne va pas se le cacher elle est bien faite….

Je laisse échapper un grognement. Non mais il a pas le droit de dire de telles choses même si c'est vrai…

-Calmes-toi ‼ Je ne vais pas te la voler Roméo ‼

Rachel POV

C'était très bizarre ‼ Il m'a remarqué ‼ Non Rachel reprends-toi ‼ Il joue avec les filles. Tu ne serais qu'une de plus à ses yeux. Une parmise tant d'autres… me dis-je avec un air triste.

-Les filles vous faites quoi ce soir? Demandais-je

-Je travaille, dit Leah.

- Moi je ne fais rien, me dit Kim.

-Tenez-moi compagnie pour ce soir ‼ On va pouvoir écouter des films, parler… dit Emily.

-Cool ‼ Répondis-je

-Pour le moment, il faut que je prépare le dîner pour les hommes ‼

-Je vais venir t'aider, mais au fait ils sont passés où? Demandais-je

-Il fallait que ton frère ait une petite conversation avec Paul, alors ils sont tous allés, au cas ou… me répondit Leah avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Peu importe‼ J'arrive Emi ‼

Quelques minutes plus tard un gros BOUM se fait entendre dans l'entrée. Et ils sont arrivés ‼ Puis, je sentis un regard brulant derrière mon dos. Je me retourne et je vois Paul qui me sourit de toutes ses dents (Wow ‼ Je sens que je vais fondre ‼) Je lui renvoie son sourire et on dirait qu'il vient de gagné 1 million de $$.

-Paul… entendis-je Jake grogner.

-Les gars le diner est près, cria Emily.

Sam est assis à coté dÈmily. Jared, lui est aux cotés de Kim. (Qui est toute rouge) Leah est entre Quil et Embry. Moi, je suis quelque peu coincé entre mon frère et Paul.

Emily vient de déposer la nourriture sur la table et les « hommes » ont sauté sur les plats. On dirait des chiens qui viennent de trouver un os.

-Alors Rachel, est-ce que tu t`es fait un petit-ami à Seattle? Me demande Paul. Belle comme tu es sûrement… me murmure-t-il proche de mon oreille.

Je sens le rouge me monté aux joues. Est-ce je rêve ou il vient vraiment de dire que j'étais belle? Aussitôt ses paroles dites, Jacob se retourne fulminant vers Paul et lui lance un regard noir.

-Le diner promet d `être intéressant ‼ Glissa Leah toute souriante.

-Alors, est-ce que tu t`es faite un amoureux a Seattle? Me demande Kim pour détendre l`atmosphère.

Je vire au rouge. Oui, l`an passée, j`avais un amoureux, mais ca ne collait pas trop entre nous, il devenait très jaloux, possessif et même un peu violent et il voulait faire certaines choses, mais je n`étais pas prête… Mon frère remarque ma gêne.

-Rachel, tu ne m`en avais pas parlé ‼ Pourquoi tu ne sors plus avec lui?

Oups

-Est-ce qu`il t`as obligé à faire quelque chose ? Il a été infidèle? Il était violent? Je vais le… dit Paul.

Il est furieux et il tremble. Je dépose une main sur son épaule et à mon touché il se calme aussitôt. (Bizarre…)

-Non et ce n` est pas de vos affaires a toi et mon frère ‼ Emily je reviens plus tard ! Bye Leah, on se revoit bientôt !

-J'arrive Rachel, me dit Kim.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène? Me demande Paul.

-Non merci‼ Kim a l`auto de son père. Bye tout le monde.

-Attend Rachel ! Vient dans mes bras ‼ me dit Quil tout souriant

-Onmnnnnnnnnn Quily ‼

Rendu dehors j`entends Quil dire :

-Paul arrête elle est comme ma petite sœur ‼

C`était toute une journée !!! Wow


	2. La soirée

2. La soirée

Il est 19 heures. Kim et moi, on est dans ma chambre et on se prépare pour se rendre chez Emily.

Kim est en amour avec Jared. C'est triste parce qu'il n'a jamais posé un œil sur elle. On est toutes les deux dans la même situation…

Le père de Kim avait besoin de l'auto, alors il va falloir marcher…

-Bon, est-ce que tu es prête Kimmy?

-Ouais! On peut y aller!

Ça faisait un bon 5 minutes que l'on marchait. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de klaxon derrière moi. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Jeff et Maxime qui étaient dans leur auto. Ces 2 gars là, ils sont comme Paul et Jared. Ils sont sportifs, beaux (moins beaux que Paul …………et Jared) et ils jouent avec les filles. Ils ont toujours eu un intérêt pour celles qui ne sont pas à leurs pieds.

-Hey Kim!! Rachel??? Oh mon dieu... Rachel!!! Les filles est-ce qu'on peut vous déposer quelque part??demanda Jeff

-eh… chez notre amie Emily? Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je

-Pas de tout, aller montez! S'exclama Maxime

-Merci les gars! Dis-je en donnant un bisou sur la joue de Jeff

--Pas de quoi ! On se voit à la rentrée, sinon tu as mon numéro?

-Ouais, ciao!

-Rachel Black! Ramène tes fesses ici! Cria mon frère

-J'arrive

-C'est qui le gars qui t'as déposé ici?? Me demanda-t-il

-Un ami à moi

-Mouais… Ok dit-il peu convaincu

-T'étais pas supposé de travailler ? Lui demandais-je

-Dans 2 heures. Je vais remplacer Paul et Jared.

-Ok ! Emily on est là!

-Salut les filles! Venez, on va préparer le souper!

-Emily, est-ce qu'on va passer une soirée entre filles ou…

-Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous en parler, mais les garçons vont venir à la maison après leur travail.

-Alors, on fait quoi ce soir? Demanda Kim

-On peut se louer un film? Proposa Emily

-Ok ça marche, mais on pourrait aller prendre une marche sur la plage avant?

Demandais-je

-Ouais, aller en route! Cria Kim

On est toutes sur la plage. Ça m'a tellement manquée, la vie à la Push. Je crois que je me suis éloignée d'ici pour ôter la peine qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. La mort de ma mère a été un événement dur dans ma vie. À mon arrivée à Seattle, je me suis liée d'amitié avec Kyle. Deux ans plus tard. On a développé des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, alors on a commencé a sortir ensemble. Il avait le profil parfait : sportif, populaire, gentil… Je m'entendais bien avec ses amis, alors il devenait jaloux, possessif. Au début je trouvais ça mignon. C'était une preuve qu'il tenait à moi, mais ensuite ça a empiré. Je l'évitais, mais quelques jours après l'appel de mon père, je lui aie envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer que tout était fini. Il y a une semaine de cela, il m'a fait parvenir un texto : « Je vais venir te chercher! Ce n'est pas fini…. » J'ai un peu peur, mais puisque je suis avec mon frère, ses amis (surtout Paul) et les miens, je me sens en sécurité.

-Les filles ça fait 2 heures qu'on ait ici ! Les garçons vont s'inquiéter! Dit Emily en me sortant de ma réflexion.

Pourquoi ils s'inquiéteraient?? À part Emily qui a Sam pour veiller sur elle, Kim et moi on ne sort avec personne….

-On va se louer un film et après on retourne chez toi d'accord? Dis-je

-D'accord!

-Rachel, où étais-tu bon sang!? Me demanda Paul inquiet

--Emily, je t'ai cherché partout! Dit Sam

-Kim, j'étais mort d'inquiétude! Dit Jared

On dirait mon frère!!! On est juste allé se louer un film, quand même.

-Calmez-vous! On a juste pris un marche et on s'est loué un film ! Dis-je

-Tu ne sais pas quel genre de danger tu pourrais rencontrer! Me sermonna Paul

-Franchement, tu parles bien de La Push? Il n'y a aucun danger ici!!Dis-je

-Oui il y en a! Je te demanderais juste d'être plus prudente à l'avenir, STP pour moi ? me dit-il

Je ne peux quand même pas dire non à SES yeux! IL est trop chou.

-D'accord, Paul. Dis-je dit

Tout d'un coup, son visage s'illumine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Tu as dit mon nom. Dit-il avec son sourire Colgate.

-Juste ça? Dis-je

-Oui et quand c'est toi qui le dit, ça sonne terriblement bien! Me dit-il gêné et souriant.

Là je me sens devenir rouge pivoine. Depuis quand IL est devenu aussi romantique? Quand même, c'est Paul! Un bruit me fait revenir à la réalité et tire Paul de sa rêverie.

-J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop? Nous dit Emily avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Est-ce qu'on met le film? Proposa Kim

Merci Kim, je t'adore!! Elle a le don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais! Dis-je

-Quel film avez-vous loué? Demanda Paul

-Une promenade inoubliable! Répondit Emily

-Est-ce qu'on peut l'écouter avec vous? Demanda Sam

-Bien sur ! répondit Emily sans hésiter

-Mais c'est quoi au juste? Demanda Jared

-Un film de filles romantique et dramatique.

-Paul tu ne vas jamais survivre à ça! Lança Jared amusé

-Je survivrai à tout pour ELLE! Dit-il

Ok j'ai manqué quelque chose, là. Et c'est qui ELLE??

-Bon, on le met ce film? Dis-je

c

Rendu à la moitié du film, je fonds en larmes. Le bras de Paul entoure mes épaules comme pour me réconforter. Je me sens si bien quand je suis près de lui. Puis, je n'aie pas besoin de d'une couverture, il est tellement chaud. (Température)

**Un peu plus tard**

Le film vient de finir. Jared nous annonce qu'il va reconduire Kim chez elle, car elle s'est endormit dans ses bras.

1heures après le départ de Kim, Sam est allé border Emily.

Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je sentis une source de chaleur m'envelopper et les dernières paroles que je crois avoir entendu sont celles-ci : « Jake, elle est en sécurité avec moi. De plus, je ne fais que la raccompagner, je ne lui ferai rien »


	3. La rentrée

3. La rentrée

Bip Bip Bip Bip…

Cool, je retourne à l'école, ce matin. Aller, je vais prendre une bonne douche. Je viens d'enrouler une serviette autour de mon corps que la sonnette retentit. Jake a encore oublié ses clés. Je descends les marches pour ouvrir la porte à mon cher frère.

-Ouais, Ouais, j'arrive!

J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve face à Jake, Paul, Quil, Embry et Jared.

-Embry, Paul, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de mater ma sœur?

-Bon je crois que je vais aller m'habiller ! Dis-je gêné

-T'as besoin d'aide ?? demanda Embry tout souriant

-Non ça va aller!!

-Ouch Paul ça fait mal!! S'exclama Embry

AH La la les garçons!!

**15minutes plus tard**

-Bon je suis prête ! Oh fait Jake, tu sais que je t'adore? Demandais-je en lui donnant mon plus beau sourire

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Jake

-On peut aller chercher Kim?

-Ouais ! répondit Jared tout souriant à la place de mon frère

-Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? demandais-je

-Bein….

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je dis :

-Si tu lui fais du mal, tu es mort! Je vous connais les gars, vous brisez le cœur des filles!

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal! Cria Jared furieux

-T'es mieux! Bon, on y va?

-Soeurette, mon auto est en réparation. Il va falloir que tu embarques avec

un de nous, sur une de nos motos

-Mais, qui va aller chercher Kim? Demandais-je

-Je peux y aller! Proposa Jared tout content.

-D'accord et j'embarque avec…

-Avec moi! Me dit Paul souriant

-Paul… grogna Jake

-Ok , allons-y ! dis-je

Dehors

-J'ai une peur bleue des motos! Dis-je à Paul

-T'inquiètes pas je suis là pour te protéger! Avec moi tu es et sera toujours en sécurité! Me répondit-il

-Ok, merci!

-Aller, accroches-toi bien à moi!

Je me sens bien avec lui. Je mets mes mains autour de sa taille. Non mais je rêve! Il est musclé mon apollon. Il faut que j'arrête de dire ça. Il ne sera jamais à moi. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut. De toute façon, je me retrouverais le cœur brisé. Il a une réputation de coureur de jupons, alors… Faut pas rêver. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'on était à l'école et que j'aggripais toujours Paul par la taille. Je retire mes mains brusquement et lui dit :

-Eh…désolé.

-Ne t'excuse sutout pas. Me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je débarque de sa moto, lui donne un petit bisou sur la joue et à mon tour je lui susurre dans l'oreille :

-Merci

Puis, je prends la fuite vers mon casier. Je n'en reviens pas ! Moi, Rachel Black, bollée est embrassée (sur la joue, mais bon ! Quand même, c'est un début!) Paul, grand, sexy, rebel… (Et bien d'autres qualificatifs) Kim cours vers moi et me dit :

-Oh mon dieu! Un dieu Grec est venu me chercher, ce matin!

-Quoi, Paul est venu te chercher toi aussi? Blaguais-je

-Ha Ha. Non, Jared était là! Je trouve ça quand même bizarre qu'il

s'intéresse si soudainement à moi.

-Moi, je trouve ça louche que Paul soit aussi gentil avec moi! J'ai peur d'être un défi ou un pari…

-Il ne pourra jamais te faire une chose pareille, tu es la petite sœur d'un de ses meilleurs amis!

-Mouais… dis-je peu convaincu

-Oh non! Regarde à trois heures, il y a Karine et sa clique ! me dit Kim

Je vous explique, Karine à 18 ans et est en terminal avec mon frère,Paul et Jared. Il y a presque 2 ans, Paul est sorti avec cette dernière. Par contre, quand il s'est rendu compte à quel point elle était manipulatrice, il a cassé et est passé à une autre conquête. C'est vers l'âge de 15 ans qe Paul s'est aperçu qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qu'elle fille. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Karine veut le ravoir et qu'elle me déteste, car je le vois souvent grâce à mon frère. J'essaye de l'éviter, mais elle me voit avant.

-Tient tiens tiens! La petite Black est de retour! Me dit-elle

-Oui ! Dis-je entre mes dents

-Est-ce que tu vas rester longtemps? Me demande-t-elle

-Oui, ça te pose un problème?

-Oui! Ta mère te manquait trop, c'est pour ça que tu es revenue? Oh, mais attend, ta mère est morte, c'est vrai! Oups, j'avais oublié.

Je sens mes jambes faiblir et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je m'apprêtais à aller vider toutes les larmes de mon corps à la toilette, quand tout à coup 2 grands bras chauds m'encerclaient la taille. Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Paul. Il avait un regard peiné et furieux. Il me prend dans ses bras, pose sa tête sur la mienne, me berce et me chuchote des mots apaisant. J'ai inondé son chandail de larmes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis plus clame, alors je me dégage de son étreinte. Il me regarde, puis me dit :

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui merci! Mais, je ne peux pas en dire autant de ton chandail! Je suis désolée!

-Ne t'excuse pas! Tu peux revenir pleurer dans mes bras, quand tu veux, mais si tu reviens dans mes bras j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, car tu es tellement plus jolie, heureuse et je déteste te voir triste.

-C'est d'accord! Bon, je vais y aller! Mon cours commence bientôt! À plus tard!

-Attends! Je vais t'accompagner!

-Tu n'es pas obliger, tu sais?

-Oui, mais ça me fait plaisir!

Il pose une main rassurante dans le bas de mon dos. Un frisson me parcouru. Rendu devant mon cours de Français, je lui envoie un signe de tête, puis je me sépare de lui, mais il me retient par le bras. Il me retourne pour que je sois face à lui. Il se penche et se rapproche de moi. (OH MON DIEU, il va m'embrasser) Au dernier moment, il déviât sa trajectoire et me donna un baiser sur la joue et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Après l'école, je vais t'amener chez toi. On peut passer la soirée ensemble ce soir?

Puis, il me laisse en plan devant ma salle de cours. J'entre dans la salle et je m'installe à côté de Kim.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Me demande-t-elle

-Quelque chose d'extraordinaire! Dis-je la tête dans les nuages


	4. La rentrée partie 2

_**4. La rentrée partie 2**_

_J'ai survécu aux cours de la mâtiné. En ce moment, Kim et moi marchons vers la cafétéria. De loin, je vois Jeff et Maxime qui nous font signe de les rejoindre à leur table._

_-Salut Rachel! _

_-Salut Jeff! Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous?_

_-Ouais!_

_Soudain, le silence se fit dans la café. Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers l'entrée. Je me retourne et je vois Jake, Jared, Embry, Quil et Paul. Les filles bavent devant eux et les garçons voudraient être à leurs places. On dirait que je me retrouve dans un film. Je vois mon frère se diriger dans ma direction. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit :_

_-Désolé, Paul m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé avec Karine._

_Le nœud dans ma gorge refait surface. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer par un signe de tête._

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ce soir, car je peux annuler mes plans avec … Nessie? Dit-il le regard remplie de tristesse_

_-Non, ça va ! Paul a dit qu'il allait passé la soirée avec moi._

_Mon frère se retourne vers celui-ci et lui dit :_

_-Tu ne m'avais pas informé de ce détail._

_-J'avais oublié… Pense à Nessie vieux et calmes-toi …. Rachel, tu viens manger avec nous? Demande Paul_

_-Désolé, mais Kim et moi, on mange avec Jeff et Maxime, ce midi, mais on se voit après les cours?_

_Jared et Paul ont poussé quelques grognements de mécontentement._

_-Mouais… dit Paul _

_Avant de s'en aller à sa table, IL m'a pris dans ses bras et a déposé un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. (Je suis définitivement amoureuse de Paul)_

………………………………………_.._

_Dring Dring_

_Hourra! Le dernier cours de la journée est fini. Je m'en vais chercher mes devoirs, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend à mon casier. Paul avec son grand air sexy et rebel. Allé Rachel tu es capable de lui parler, après tout ce n'est que Paul. Le super apollon, tu te rappelles??_

_-Salut princesse! Ça va mieux?_

_-Oui_

_-T'es sûre, parce que mes bras sont toujours ouverts pour toi. Dit-il rien que pour toi me murmure-t-il dans mon oreille_

_Il réussi toujours à me faire esquisser un sourire. Je saute dans ses bras et lui dit dans l'oreille :_

_-Je suis à toi pour ce soir! Aller Roméo, en route!_

_Paul POV_

_Elle ne sait vraiment pas quel effet elle a sur moi. À chaque fois qu'elle est proche de moi les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Quand je la prends dans mes bras, ma respiration devient saccadée. Je suis si content de passer la soirée avec elle. J'aimerais lui dire mon secret (loup), mais j'ai peur de la brusquer. Avant de m'être imprégné, j'étais ignoble avec les filles. Avant de rencontrer Rachel, je souhaitais de ne jamais m'imprégner. Au début, je trouvais que l'imprégnation rendait les gars en fillettes, mais depuis que je me suis imprégner de Rachel, je trouve que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il m'est arrivé._

_Rachel POV_

_Paul et moi, on vient d'arriver à la maison._

_-Alors princesse, tu veux faire quoi ce soir? Me demande Paul_

_-Je n'en aie aucune idée… ou si tu veux, je peux nous faire quelque chose pour souper et ensuite on peut se mettre un film?_

_-Ouais, ça me va!_

_-Cette fois, tu peux le choisir, puisque la dernière fois, c'était un film de filles._

_-Tu peux choisir. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, le film que l'on regarde m'importe peu._

_WOW. Là, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Depuis quelques temps, Paul est tellement romantique. Je me demande, pourquoi. Il a toujours les bons mots. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier. C'est bizarre, dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma place, ma maison. J'insiste pour qu'il choisisse un film et il accepte._

_-Ça te dit d'écouter le nouveau Halloween??_

_-Ouais, mais je te préviens, je suis une vraie poule mouillée! Dis-je_

_-T'en fais pas, je suis là pour te protéger!_

…………………………………_.._

_Paul est couché sur le sofa et moi je suis étendue sur lui, ma tête posée sur son torse. Quand j'ai peur à des moments, il me caresse le dos. Oh mon dieu, il commence à me jouer dans les cheveux. Je lève la tête et mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Il se rapproche de moi. Je complète la distance qui sépare mes lèvres de les siennes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je vais embrasser Paul!!!!!!!_

_- Paul, ne touche pas à ma sœur!!_

_Et il fallait que mon frère vienne gâcher un des plus importants moments de ma vie._

_-Jake, tu le sais très bien que ça va arriver un jour ou l'autre! Cria Paul_

_-C'est obliger d'être aujourd'hui??_

_-Non, mais avant de lui dire, je veux passer du temps avec elle!_

_-Pourquoi il fallait que tu t'imprègne de ma sœur?_

_Je rêve ou il a dit « imprégner » ?? Mon père me racontait des légendes de La Push quand j'étais plus jeune et l'imprégnation, si je ne me trompe pas c'est associé aux……. Loups??? Impossible!! Paul, mon frère…. J'ai trop écouté de films, moi!!_

_-Paul va-t-en! Cria mon frère_

_Je regarde Paul et il tremble._

_-Paul tu ne veux quand même pas faire une 2ième Emily?? Dit Jake_

_Une deuxième Emily????????_

_Je m'approche de Paul, malgré les protestations de mon frère, je pose mes mains sur son torse. Il se calme un peu. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il met ses gros bras autour de ma taille. J'enfouie mon nez dans son cou et je sens son odeur. OH MON DIEU. Il a une odeur merveilleuse. Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie dans ses bras. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille (il a fallu que je me mette sur la pointe des pieds) et je lui murmure :_

_-Va-y avant que mon frère t'assassine. J'ai passé une super soirée. Je t'adore, à demain!_

_Et après, je lui aie mis un bisou sur la joue. Il s'est un peu écarté de moi, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit_

_-Moi aussi je t'adore, dors bien!_

_Puis, il s'est dirigé vers la sortie. Je n'aie pas accordé un seul regard à mon frère que je suis allée dans ma chambre. Cette nuit-là, je me suis endormie avec un énorme sourire sur le visage._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ça fesait quelques jours de cela, j'ai fahi embrasser Paul. (mon rêve) Il est tellement gentil, charmant.... Je ne le reconnais plus. Il a changé pour le mieux. En ce moment, je suis en ours d'histoire et je réfléchis au cas de Paul. Peut-être qu'il joue avec moi, mon coeur? Est-ce qu'il a changé ou il joue la comédie?? Est-ce qu'il tient à moi?

Depuis un bout de temps, ces questions me trottent dans la tête. Peut-être qu'il est gentil avec moi,car je suis la soeur de son ami? Mais bon, il y a un sujet auquel je n'arrête pas de penser: l'imprégnation. Je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu ce mot dans les légendes quileutes, mais bon...

J'y aie beaucoup pensé et mes sentiments envers Paul sont réels, je l'aime. Je crois que je devrais allée lui parler, après tout, on s'est quasiment embrassé.

Kim n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il a sûrmeent des sentiments pour moi, mais Paul c'est... Paul. Il fait tomber toutes les fillessous son charme et je ne suis qu'une de plus qui est tombé dans le panneau... Bref, je vais peut-être le faire changer. Ça va me faire du bien de lui dire ce que je ressens. Ce midi, je vais lui parler.

" Dring, Dring"

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement surprise que la cloche sonne!! Bon c'est décidé! J'entre dans la cafétéria et il n'y a personne qui parle, sauf quelques garçons qui sifflent. Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers le centre de la café. Je me tourne pour voir ce qu'il y a et ce que j'aperçois me brise le coeur en milles morceaux. Karine est pendue au cou de Paul et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je fait demi tour, je sors de la cafétéria. Presque rendue à la sortie, mon frère me voit et me prend dans ses bras.

-Rachel, pourquoi pleures-tu? Tu veux que je te ramène?

-Non ça va! J'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment, on se voit ce soir.

Je sortis de l'école et je partis en direction de la forêt. Je courrais longtemps possible. Je m'arrête à côté d'un arbre. Les larmes innondaient mes joues. Depuis que ma mère était morte, je n'avais plus pleuré, ni eut le coeur brisé. Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal au ventre. Je frappe le tronc d'un arbree avec mon pied. Ensuite, je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Ça faisait 15 minutes que j'étais étendue dans la forêt. J'entendis un bruit de branches qui crsquent . Je me redresse un peu, regarde au alentours et j'aperçois une ombre au loin qui se rapproche dangereusement de l'endroit oû je me situe. Je me lève d'un bond. Il commence à faire noir. La peur me prend, je cours, je m'enfuie le plus vite que je peux pour sortir de la forêt.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose aggriper mon poignet. Je me retourne et je vois une des raisons pour laquel je suis revenue habiter à La Push : mon ex, Kyle. Il me sourit, puis me dit :

-Enfin, je te retrouve!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu te chercher!

-Kyle, je n'irai nulle part avec toi!

-Peut-être pas ... mais tu m'as brisé le coeur, alors c'est ton tour!

-Et comment tu vas faire, après tout c'est moi qui aie rompue?

-Je ne peux peut-être pas te faire du mal psychologiquement.... mais physiquement oui! Dit-il en me prenant par le cou et en m'envoyant contre un arbre.

-Désolé Rachel, je vais t'aider ! dit-il souriant.

Ensuite, il m'a donné quelques cours par-ci et par-là.

-Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras! Me dit-il dans l'oreille.

Puis, il a attaqué ma bouche avec ses lèvres. Oh non, je savais ce qui allait arriver. J'essaye de me débattre (avec le peu de force qu'il me reste), je lui donne des coups, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'étais dégoutée, il baladait ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps. Je me débatais un peu trop à son goût. Au moment oû il allait me frapper pour que j'arrête de crier et de me débattre, j'entendis des bruits se rapprocher. Kyle me regarde, puis me dit :

-C'est quoi ça?

J'étais trop faible pour répondre.

**PAUL POV**

_Je vais le tuer!!_

_Paul calmes-toi! Dit Sam_

_Ça paraît que ce n'est pas Emily qui est perdue quelque part en train de se faire agresser!!!_

Plus un des gars ne voulaient parler, même Sam n'a pas osé prononcer un mot.

_Les gars occupez-vous du salop, malade mentale, sadique, con, fou..._

_Paul calmes-toi! Me dit Embry_

_-Ok et moi je vais m'occuper de Rachel!!_

Je veux tellement retrouver Rachel. Elle est ma moitié, mon âme-soeur. Je cours le plus vite possibleet j'entends quelqu'un dire :

-C'est quoi ça?

Je me rapproche de la voix. J'essaye de me cacher derrière un arbre ( difficile à faire avec une forme de loup). Ce que je vois me donne une envie de meurtre: Rachel étendue sur le sol, blessée pratiquement partout. Je crois bien qu'elle est inconsciente. Le garçons qui est avec elle, cherche la bouche de MA Rachel avec avidité. Il veux abusé d'elle. Sans perdre une seconde, je sors de ma "cachette" et je LUI montre mes crocs. Il se dégage de Rachel et commence à courir. Soudain, j'aperçois 5 loups qui partent à sa poursuite. ( Sam , Embry, Quil, Jacob et Leah). Je me tranforme en humain et mets une paire de shorts. Je cours vers Rachel. Je la prend dans mes bras et je me rapproche de la demeure de Sam et Emily en la serrant fort contre mon torse. Elle ouvre les yeux, me regarde, puis me dit de sa voix angélique,mais un peu faible , les plus doux mots que j'espérais un jour entendre de sa bouche:

-Je t'aime

Et ma princesse sombra dans l'inconscience sous mes yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Désoler pour le retard! J'ai eu beaucoup d'examens à l'école.

Chapitre 6

Paul pov

Tout est de ma faute! Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt ! J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger! Je m'en veux tellement! À cause de moi, elle se retrouve inconsciente, blessée, sur un lit d'hôpital, chez les Cullen. Pour un fois, ils sont utiles ces maudits vampires! Sam essaye de ne pas me faire patrouiller énormément, car je suis pratiquement tout le temps chez les Cullen, au chevet de ma Rachel. (comme Jake) Il ne me parle plus, depuis qu'ELLE s'est faite agresser. Justement, je suis dans la chambre de Rachel, avec Jake.

-Jake, pourquoi tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole?

-À cause de ce que tu lui a fait! rugit-il

-Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait?

-Tu devrais le savoir!

-Qu.. quoi ... à qui?

-à Rachel ! Imbécile!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait?

-Tu ne comprend vraiment rien hein? Elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi! Elle t'aime et toi tu joues avec son coeur! Tu as embrassé Karine! Elle a eu le coeur brisé, quand elle a vu ça! J'aurais dû l'arrêter! Si seulement je... je l'avais empêché! C'est de ta faute si ma soeur se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital!

Avant que je ne réplique quoi que ce soit, Jasper passa la porte et dit:

-Jake, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute!

Je ne pouvais même pplus parler. Trop de mots résonnaient dans ma tête. " Elle t'aime"... "Tu joues avec son coeur"... "C'est de ta faute".

Elle m'aime? C'est impossible qu'une merveilleuse fille comme elle puisse aimer une créature aussi ignoble que moi!

Jasper a emmené Jake en dehors de la pièce. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Rachel, je me suis approché d'elle, puis je lui aie donné un baiser sur le front et j'ai quitté sa chambre, rongé par le culpabilité. Je pars triste et tête baissée. J'ai besoin de courir. Je me transforme en loup et j'entends des voix dans ma tête.

_Est-ce que ça va Paul? me demande Sam._

_Est-ce que tu irais bien si Emily se trouvait, en ce moment, sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort?_

_Elle va s'en sortir , elle est une battante! me dit Embry._

_Je sais, mais j'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime!_

_Tu va pouvoir lui dire après, mais pour le moment il y a quelque'un qui veut te dire 2 mots! Me dit Sam._

_Hey Paul! Écoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, c'est juste que je m'Inquiète pour ma soeur. Je sais que ce n'est pas de te faute, mais quand elle t'as vu avec Karine, elle a eu le coeur brisé. Si tu savais à quel point elle t'aime. Me dit Jake._

_Elle..elle...m'aime?_

_Bein oui! Toutes les pages de son journal intime parlent de votre avenir à tout les 2! _

_Je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué! Me dit Embry_

_Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que je te dis tout cela, que ça veut dire que tu as le droit de sortir avec ma soeur!_

_Mais..._

_Pas de mais!_

_Jake, calmes-toi! Tu sais très bien que si ce n'est pas demain qu'Il va sortir avec elle, ce sera bientôt! Dit Sam_

_Mais elle reste ma petite soeur! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal!_

_Comment pourrais-je simplement penser à lui faire du mal, peux tu me le dire?_

_Mais si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné de ma soeur, tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée!_

_Oui et tu le sais très bien. Tu t'es imprégné de Nessie!_

_Et alors?_

_El alors, tu sais que l'imprégnation est simplement une poussée dans la bonne direction! Si je ne m'étais pas impgégné de Rachel, je l'aurais remarqué pareil, ça aurait juste pris plus de temps!_

_Les gars, calmez-vous! Nous dit Sam_

_Toi au moins, tu n'avais pas quelqu'un qui empêchait votre amour, à tloi et Emily!_

_Okay , ça suffit! Retransformez-vous, on va allé discuter chez moi! Dit Sam_

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entra tous dans la maison de Sam et Emily. Kim, Leah et Emily étaient installées à la table avec une grosse pile de mouchoirs à côté d'eux. Kim nous regarda et nous demanda si Rachel allait mieux.

-Oui, elle ira bien ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Jared en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ces deux-là se sont énormément rapprochés. Ils sortent ensemble et Jared compte lui dire bientôt pour l'Inprégnation.

On était tous en train de parler de tout et de rien quand soudain le télephone sonna. Emily alla répondre.

-Paul c'est pour toi! Dit-elle

-J'arrive!

...

-Oui allo?

-Allo Paul, c'est Carlisle.

-Est-ce que Rachel va bien? Demandais-je inquiet

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Il faut que tu vienne ici. On l'a perd, nous n'entendons plus son soeur battre.

Le téléphone me tomba des mains.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul POV

Je courrais le plus vite possible pour me rendre à la demeure des Cullen. Ma princesse était en train de mourir. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Jake qui me suit. J'arrive sur le seuil de la maison et j'entre.

-Oh super, les chiens sont arrivés!nous dit Rosalie

-Tais-toi, Blondie!rétorqua Jake

-Hey sax à puces, ne me parle pas comme ça!

-Ça suffit! Jake on est là pour Rachel !dis-je

-En parlant d'elle, est –ce que quelqu'un sait si elle va mieux?demanda Jake

-Et bien...

Bella n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Carlisle descendit les escaliers et répondit:

-Son coeur a reparti, mais elle est toujours inconsciente.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller?demandais-je

-Sûrement , mais je ne peux pas te dire quand. Tl l'a pas mal amôché.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Il est encore en liberté. Sam ne voulait pas le tuer, puisque ce n'est qu'un humain.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller la vois?demanda Jake

-Bien sûr.répondit Carlisle

J'ai laissé un peu d'intimité à jake,mais j'entendais clairement ses paroles, à travers la porte:

-Salut soeurette! Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours présent et je m'en excuse. J'ai besoin de toi! Tu me manques et à papa aussi. Je te promet que je ferai des efforts avec Paul. Oh et n parlant de lui, il y a un petit détail qui m'a échappé. Je crois que je lui est peut-être bien dit que son nom était marqué partout dans ton journal intime. Bref, tu me manques et à papa aussi. Je te demande ceci: STP , sois forte pour nous! Je t'aime de tout mon coeur! Reviens-nous bientôt!

Jake sortit de la chambre les larmes aux yeux. C'était à mon tour de lui parler. J'entre dans la pièce et je m'installe sur une chaise proche de son lit.

-Salut princesse ! Tu ne peux pas t'imager à quel point tu me manques. Je t'aime tellement ! Et oui, je ne t'aime pas comme un frèro. Tu est la première fille à qui je dit ces mots. Contrairement à ce que je pensais te le dire est si facile, car mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement forts que personne ne peut imaginer un millieme de ce que je ressens! J'ai trop de choses à te dire comme par exemple: je suis un loup et je me suis imprégné de toi! Je vais venir te voir tout les jpours, je te le promet. Je t'aime, à plus tard.

Je me rapproche de son lit, lui donne un baiser sur le froint et lui chuchote un je t'aime. Je sors de la chambre , mon visage innondé de larmes. C'était le première fois de ma vie que je pleurais.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte du bureau de Carlisle et je cognais.

-Oui?dit-il

-Bonjours, monsieur.

-Je t'en pri Paul, appelle-moi Carlisle. Monsieur,ça me vieillit trop.

-D'accord monsi.. Carlisle, Je voudrais vous parler de la situation de Rachel.

-Je m'y attendais.

-Oui ...hum...est-ce... est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?

-D'apres moi oui, mais il peut y avoir des complications.

-Comme...

-Eh bien,comme tout à l'.heure quand son coeur à chuté.

-Okay, mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester quelques temps dans votre maison?

-Bien sûr Paul, mais je ne te promet pas qu'elle se réveillera demain.

-Je le sais bien, mais j'aimerais être là, quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

-Je te comprends. Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour?

-Aller-y!

-Qui était la personne qui l'a agressée?

-En faite, c'est une bonne question , car aucun de nous ne connaissaient l'existence de cette personne. Il va falloir demander à Rachel lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

-Merci.

-Hum... et bien... merci à vous! Je... je vais y aller.

Je sortis du bureau de Carlisle et me redis dans le salon.

-Chouette, maintenant il va falloir suppoter un deuxième cabot, à la maison!dit Rosalit.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système Blondie!répondis-je

-Tu...ne...

Mais elle n'a pas eut le temps de répondre que Jasper prit la parole:

-Rose, calmes-toi! Ne t'énerve pas trop. Il vit une période très difficile!

-Oui t-elle

Je m'étais bien entendu avec tout le monde dans la famille Cullen, exepté pour Rosalie. Je m'inquiète énormément pour Rachel. ça fait bientôt 3 jours qu'elle est dans le coma. Carlisle dit qu'lle reprend ses froces, mais j'ai tout de même peur. Je reste quasiment toutes les nuits à lui parler, en lui tenant la main. Souvent je m'endors la tête posée sur son lit.

En ce moment, je viens d'entrer de mon heure de patrouille et je me dirige vers la chambre de Ma Princesse. Comme toujours je'minstalle sur une chaise proche de son lit, je lui prend la main et lui parle:

-Salut princesse, c'est moi! Ça fait 3 jours que tu es là , j'ai beosin de toi. Donne-moi un signe pour prouver que tu m'entends. Je t'en supplie!

Je pose ma tête sur son lit et je ferme les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends Sa voix angélique et un peu faible qui prononce mon nom:

"Paul"


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel POV

-Paul? dis-je d'une voix faible.

-Oui? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu t'es réveillée, mon cœur!

-Que fais-tu là? demandais-je cette fois0ci d'un ton plus ferme en repensant au baiser entre Paul et Karine.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie?

-Mais… mais voyons je n'ai pas de petite amie!

-Ah oui ? Et Karine?

-Rachel, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé! Moi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre!

-Ah…oui? Qu…quoi?

Est-ce que je rêve où il a vraiment dit aimer ? Paul amoureux. C'est impossible!

-Oui et cette personne c'est …

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de « ma chambre » s'ouvre et laisse entrer : Carlisle, Sam, Emily, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, mon père et évidemment mon cher frère.

-Rachel Black, tu ne me fais plus jamais une peur comme celle-là! me dit mon frère en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Rachel te sens-tu mieux? me demanda Carlisle.

-Oui merci monsieur Cullen.

-Rachel tu m'as tellement manqué! me dit Kim les larmes aux yeux.

Mon regard se pose sur celle-ci et je remarque que sa main est enlacée à celle de Jared. Il va falloir que je lui parle à celle-là!

-Rachel, peux tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans les bois? me demanda mon frère

-Eh… tu vois … hum… cette partie est… comment dire… j'aimerais parler aux filles!

-Aller ouste! dit Leah aux garçons

-Leah, peux-tu leur dire d'aller très très loin d'ici. C'est personnel ce que je vais vous dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Leah revint et nous dit :

-Ils sont allés chez Sam, tu peux tout nous raconter.

-Bon par où commencer?

-Et bien pourquoi étais-tu dans les bois? me demanda Emily

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Je suis amoureuse de Paul. dis-je gênée

-Je le savais! C'est tout? demanda Leah.

-Je m'en allais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui , mais il embrassait Karine, alors…

-Est-ce que ça t'as traversé l'esprit que c'est elle qui lui a sauté dessus? me demanda Kim.

-Et tu vas me dire qu'un gars comme Paul n'a pas été capable de la repousser

-Avec la force qu'il a, il ne peut pas, marmonna Leah

-Depuis quand es-tu de son côté? demandais-je

-Depuis qu'il ne pense qu'à toi!

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Eh… c'est-à-dire … écoute c'est tout simplement évident qu'il t'aime!

-Est-ce que vous le croyez vraiment qu'il m'aime, car n'oubliez-pas, c'est PauL. Il collectionne les filles.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que tu es arrivée, il n'es sorti avec aucune filles! me dit Emily

-Pour de vrai?

-Oui Rachel! Aller va le voir! me dit Kim

-Maintenant ? Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre!

-On a prévu le coup! En fait c'est plutôt Alice qui a insisté. me dit Emily en me montrant un jean skinny et un chandail rouge assez décolté.

-Okay, je vais me changer, mais est-ce que je peux sortir de « l'hôpital »

-On s'est arrangé avec Carlisle! me dit Leah

-Mais comment…

-Aller hop pas de temps à perdre !me dit Emily

20 minutes plus tard, je sorti toute habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Leah, Emily, Kim et moi sommes postés devant la maison de Sam.

-Bon Rachel vas-y! me dit Leah en me poussant

J'entre dans la maison , repère mon Apollon et lui dit :

Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant en privée?

-Oui, pas de problèmes!

On s'est dirigés dans la chambre d'ami d'Emily. Une fois seuls, je commençai à parler :

-Écoute Paul… ce n'est pas facile à dire , mais j'…j'ai… des sentiments pour toi, dis-je la tête baissée

_Mes souliers sont très intéressants. Wow, bleu et blanc, c'est super beau ensemble! Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette tache…_

Soudain, je sentis deux mains brûlantes me relever la tête. Paul me regarda avec un immense sourire , mit ses mains sur ma taille, puis me dit :

-Je t'aime tellement.

Ensuite, il a fait ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps, IL M'A EMBRASSÉ! Mes mains se sont enroulées autour de son cou et ont commencées à jouer avec ses cheveux. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Le monde autour de nous s'effaçait, il n'y avait que nous deux qui comptait. J'ai brisé le baiser et il a accoté son front au mien. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et lui ai dit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Apollon!

-Veux-tu être ma petite amie?

Comme réponse je l'ai embrassé avec force et passion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là dans cette position tout deux enlacés. Puis, Emily nous cria que c'était l'heure d'allé souper. Je me détachai de Paul, puis lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Aller viens cheri!


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis vraiment désolée avec l'école je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire...

...

Cette nuit encore je fit un cauchemar. Paul, Jake et mon père ne le savait pas, mais depuis l'agression, il y un mois de cela, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Vers 1 heure du matin, j'entendis du bruit qui venait de dehors. Je m'approche de ma fenêtre et aperçois mon beau Paul torse nu, vêtu d'une paire de short en jeans decoupé au genou. Il était si sexy.! J'ouvre ma fenêtre et lui dis :

-Mais bon sang Paul, que fais-tu ici au beau milieu de la nuit, torse nu, pas que ça me déplaise, mais il fait si froid?

-Recule je vais entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut à mes côtés.

-Coucou princesse!me dit-il avec son fameux sourire colgate.

-Salut sexy!

-J'aime bien ce surnom!

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa de façon à me faire perdre mes moyens. Il me fit tomber à la renverse sur mon lit et soudainement il arrêta de m'embrasser. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis il me dit:

-Tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu te reposes.

Il commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre, mais je l'attrape par le coude et lui dit :

-Reste dormir avec moi ce soir s'il te plait..

-D'accord princesse. De toute façon je suis incapable de résister à tes beau yeux...

Toute la nuit, il avait son bras autour de ma taille et les miens tennaient son bras de peur qu'il ne parte.

Avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil, j'entendis ces quelques mots qui m'apaisent tellement :

-Je t'aime ma princesse.

**Le lendemain vers 20h00**

J'étais assis sur les genous de Paul, puis Embry arriva et dit:

-Alors Paul, il parait que tu t'es fait prendre au lit avec Rachel.!

J'eus un sourire en repensant à lépisode de ce matin.

**Ce matin vers 11h00**

-Hummm.. bon matin dis-je à mon chéri.

-J'aimerais me réveiller de la même façon tous les matins avec toi à mes côtés.

Onnnnnhh il est trop chou! Je lui fis de petits bisoux dans le couquand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

-Rachel reveille-toi!

-Paul vite cache toi en dessous de mon lit!

Il se dépécha de m'obéir. La porte commença a s'ouvrir, puis mon père entra et me dit:

-Aller viens déjeuner ma chérie!

-Oui, j'arrive papa.

Il commença à partir, s'arrêta net puis dit:

-Rachel tu peux dire à Paul qu'il n'a pas besoin de se cacher, je sais très bien qu'il est là et qu'il peux aussi venir déjeuner.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Paul sortit de sous mon lit , il me pris dans ses bras, déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me chuchota au creu de l'oreille:

-Tu es sexy quand tu rougis.

**Retour à 20h00**

**-**Embry..gronda Paul.

-Chéri! Calme-toi, avoue que tu as trouvé ça drôle ce matin dis-je en lui donnant un bec sur la jour.

-Okay c¨était asssez drôle.

-Je reviens je vais nous chercher à manger.

...

Vers 9 heures les légendes débutèrent. C'était vraiment intéressant. Ce que j'ai préféré, c'était la partie sur l'imprégnation...

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis endormie sur Paul.


	10. Chapter 10

Plus notre relation à Paul et moi avançait, plus je commençais à me poser tout plein de questions. J'étais sûre de ce que je ressentais pour lui et je sais qu'Il éprouve la même chose, mais pourquoi s'est-il intéressé si soudainement à moi? Pourquoi disparait-il si souvent dans la forêt? Pourquoi est-il si chaud? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais froid? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi … ? J'avais mille et une questions là-dessus. J'avais aussi plusieurs questions pour lui…sur nous…il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient nous séparer…Jake (il ne s'est pas calmé. Je le comprends un peu, car c'est rendu assez intense entre Paul et moi…)De ce côté-là, je suis un peu inquiète et s'il n'est pas capable d'attendre que je sois prête? Il a tellement eu de petites amies avant moi, alors si il se tanne, ça va être facile de s'en trouver une autre…

-Rachel?

Mon frère me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Euh..oui?

-Ça va ? Ça fait au moins 20 minutes que tu es dans la lune!

-Oh ouioui. Il est quelle heure?demandais-je paniquée.

-5h30 pourquoi?

-Merde, je dois y aller! Je suis invitée à souper chez Paul et tu diras à papa que je vais probablement revenir tard. Je vais sûrement dormir là…

J'avais chuchoté la dernière phrase.

-Quoi? Rachel! Ses parents vont être présents ce soir? Et non tu ne dors pas là!

-Ouais ouais! Bye je suis déjà en retard.

Je sortis dehors en courant. À ma grande surprise, mon Apollon m'attendait devant ma maison. Accoté sur sa moto, les bras croisés.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laissé marcher?

J'ai couru dans ses bras et je l'ai embrassé en y mettant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Paul me serrait si fort..On dirait qu'il croyait que j'allais disparaitre...Il tremblait, je sentais son inquiétude, mais pourquoi était-il si inquiet?

-Paul, ça va chéri?

-Oui oui…Il faut y aller sinon ma mère sera pas contente et tu ne veux pas la ovir fâchée crois-moi!

Arrivés chez Paul, sa mère préparait la table, son père était lisait le journal et une petite fille d'environ huit ans descendit les escaliers en courant et se dirigea dans les bras de Paul.

-Paul!

-Emma! Comment ça va ma belle?

-Bien! Ets-ce que c'est Rachel? La fille dont tu parles tout le temps et que maman dit que tu es complètement gaga à cause d'elle6 Papa dit aussi qu'il ne t'as jamais vu rougir autant de…

-Okay, c'est assez Emma . Et oui c'est Rachel.

-Elle est vraiment jolie, elle ressemble à une princesse.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi.

Les parents de Paul me regardèrent avec un large sourire.

-Je suis si contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Rachel ! Paul nous parle tout le temps de toi!,me dit sa mère.

-En bien j'espère?dis-je en blaguant.

-Toujours! me dit Paul en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec le souper?

-Non ça va aller ma belle. Paul tu peux aller faire un tour avec Rachel soyez de retour d'ici une demi-heure.

-D'accord.

Nous marchions main dans la main vers la plage. On s'est retrouvé sur le bord de la plage, on aurait dit un film romantique. Paul m'a soudainement retourné contre son torse pour m'embrasser. Comme toutes les autres fois, Paul ferma les yeux et était concentré sur nous deux. Je l'ai éclaboussé et j'ai ensuite pris la fuite en riant. Je l'ai entendu dire derrière moi :

-Oh tu es mieux de courir princesse!

Je ne faisais que continuer à rire et courir. Quelques secondes plus tard,deux bras chauds m'encerclèrent la taille et me firent tournoyer dans l'eau. Je me suis retournée et j'ai pris la tête de Paul dans mes mains, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et lui ai dit :

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi princesse. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur!

-Je t'aime Paul !

-Et moi dont!

Nous sommes restés peu de temps, car il fallait retourner chez Paul.

-Vous êtes tous mouillés! Mais que s'est-il passé?nous demanda la mère de Paul

-C'est de sa faute!dit Paul en riant.

-Aie…Okay, mais c'était drôle.

Sa mère nous observa avec un regard amusé.

-Allez vous changer, le repas est presque prêt.

Nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre. Il y avait du linge un peu partout, un tout petit lit, des jeux vidéos, une chambre de gars quoi. Je me suis assise sur son lit en attendant qu'il me donne des vêtements. J'ai remarqué que sur sa table de chevet se trouvait une photo de nous deux. Elle datait d'il y a environ deux semaines.

-Onnnhhh chéri !

-Je voulais pouvoir toujours te voir avant d'aller dormir. Et aussi cette photo me rappelle à quel point je suis chanceux de pouvoir partager ma vie avec toi..

Il me prêta du linge. Je suis allée me changer dans et lorsque je suis revenue, Paul me regarda avec un immense sourire.

-Quoi?

-Rien, j'aime bien te voir porter mes vêtements, c'est tout!

Je l'ai embrassé, puis nous sommes descendus souper. Toute sa famille m'appréciait. J'étais si contente! Quand il était temps de faire la vaisselle, sa mère a insisté pour que je puisse rester avec Paul. Nous sommes retournés dans sa chambre. Et comme d'habitude, les choses devenaient intenses…Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Paul qui nous arrêta.

-Rachel, je sais que tu n'es pas prête mon cœur, alors on devrait ralentir.

-Je crois que je suis avec le garçon parfait! Paul je veux que ma première et dernière fois soient avec toi! Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile attendre...Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse plus jamais! Je m'en fou qu'on n'aie pas encore fait l'amour ! Chaque petit moment passé avec toi, chaque petit baiser me suffit amplement. Je t'aime !

Je l'ai encore une fois embrassé.

-Paul, j'ai un secret assez gênant à te dire.

-Vas-y.

-Bon je me lance! J'ai toujours voulu me fiancer avant de faire l'amour!

Je me suis cachée en dessous de ses couvertes, mais il les enleva immédiatement de sur ma tête, il prit ma tête entre ses mains et me dit :

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule là-dedans, je trouve cela assez mignon même!

-Tu es sûr?

-Plus que sûr mon amour.

Nous avons parlé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras et j'ai passé une excellente nuit.

C'est officiel, je suis éperdument amoureuse de Paul.

….

-Coucou je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir encore une fois pris beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai presque fini d'écrire le prochain, alors dans les prochains jours je vais le publier

Laissez vos commentaires s'il vous plait !


End file.
